Dance Or Die !
by Piitchoun
Summary: Luna danse. Peu importe si elle danse bien, si elle danse mal, elle danse. Peu importe si ses mouvements sont propres, si ses pirouettes sont élégantes, elle danse.


**Un autre OS ! OMG je suis motivée XD (Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'autre, il s'appelle 'Saleté d'espoir' et concerne le quotidien de Bellatrix)**

**Disclamer : JKR comme d'hab' :p**

**Rating : K**

**Résumé : Luna danse. Peu importe si elle danse bien, si elle danse mal, elle danse. Peu importe si ses mouvements sont propres, si ses pirouettes sont élégantes, elle danse. **

Dance… Or Die !

Luna danse. Peu importe si elle danse bien, si elle danse mal, elle danse. Peu importe si ses mouvements sont propres, si ses pirouettes sont élégantes, elle danse. Elle se plie, elle se courbe, se jette en arrière, en avant, fait un soubresaut, lance ses bras dans tous les sens. Il faut qu'elle danse. Sinon… Eh bien, sinon, elle mourra. Elle touche un autre danseur. Il tombe. Est-il mort ? Peut-être. Sans doute. Il a arrêté de danser. Une danseuse le prend et l'emporte. Elle continue à danser, malgré tout. Danser, toujours, ne jamais s'arrêter. Elle en touche un autre. Mais c'est le chorégraphe qu'elle vise. Lui aussi il est fort. Sur un promontoire de la scène, il se plie, saute, tourne dans un mouvement de costume élégant. Tout est de sa faute. Cygnes noirs, cygnes blancs, tous sont là à cause de lui. Tout est de la faute de Tchaïkovski. Un jeu funeste, une danse macabre, des champions éliminés un par un.

Luna amorce un mouvement dans sa direction. Il a un sourire malsain et, d'un entrechat, pousse un cygne blanc dans le prolongement de son bras. Il tombe. La jeune fille étouffe un cri. Un compagnon, un collègue, un ami, un ennemi, qu'en sait-elle, la tire par le tutu et crie :

« Bas toi, Luna ! Ne renonce pas ! On peut gagner ! »

Alors Luna danse, avec plus d'ardeur encore. Elle gagne en grâce, en précision. En efficacité. Elle danse. Fait tomber un par un les cygnes noirs, sauve un par un les cygnes blancs. Échange un sourire. Échange un regard. Échange une promesse de mort.

Elle tombe. Elle souffre. D'un dégagé héroïque, un cygne blanc se débarrasse de son adversaire et lui tend une main secourable. Soupir de soulagement. Murmure de gratitude. Luna se remet à danser.

Sas mouvements deviennent automatiques, et la jeune fille prend de nouveau le temps de songer :

« C'est incroyable, tout de même, se dit-elle. Tous ces gens sont en train de danser, alors qu'ils n'aiment pas ça. Là bas, par exemple, Harry vient de faire tomber son adversaire par un battement-cloche redoutable. Je l'imaginais plutôt sur un balai… C'est comme Ron, de l'autre côté. Ou ses frères jumeaux, Fred et Georges, que personnellement je ne vois pas ailleurs que derrière un chaudron dans leur boutique de farces et attrapes. Oh, Hermione ! Qui aurait pensé qu'elle aurait sa place sur scène ? Scénariste, je peux peut-être comprendre, mais danseuse ? À quelles extrémités un chorégraphe fou peut-il donc nous pousser ? Dire que j'aurais pu être à la recherche de Ronflaks Cornus ! »

Luna ne se l'avouait pas, mais au fond d'elle, tout au fond, elle aimait danser. Oh, elle ne l'aurait dit pour rien au monde, bien que Ginny et Hermione sache parfaitement qu'elle aimait bien, le soir, allumer la musique au bout de sa baguette et enchainer les pas de bourrée jusqu'à épuisement. Cependant, pour elle, la danse revêtait une signification plus profonde. Danser, c'était vivre. Elle devait danser, ou mourir.

Le pire, dans ce ballet, c'est qu'il ne lui appartenait pas de détruire ce chorégraphe maléfique, puisqu'elle n'était que second rôle. À peu de choses près, elle n'était que figurante ! Harry avait le premier rôle. Harry était danseur étoile. Ce chorégraphe, par son choix, l'avait même privée du rôle de sa vie. À ce stade, la peur de la gênait plus, ce n'était qu'une poussée d'adrénaline supplémentaire. Elle devait sauter plus haut, danser plus gracieusement, pour permettre à Harry d'accomplir sa mission.

Quelques secondes, minutes, heures peut-être, elle a perdu la notion du temps, le héros du spectacle se retrouve dos à son ennemi de toujours. Celui-ci commence un port de bras, Luna crie « Attention Harry ! », le jeune homme riposte par un mouvement gracieux, Tchaïkovski tombe lentement. Luna n'a pas vu sa chute, un cygne noir l'avait punie de sa prévenance par un couteau dans le dos. Sa dernière pensée fut « Ce chorégraphe a même réussi à souiller la danse par l'emploi de ces techniques injustes… »

La Bataille Finale était finie.

**The End Voilà alors vous en avez pensé quoi ?**

**Pour ceux ou celles qui trouveraient que mes OS sont trop courts, je me justifie : **

**Pour moi un OS ne raconte pas une histoire, c'est un instant qu'on vole au temps, une pensée éphémère. Ce ne doit pas être long, on doit en saisir le message aussitôt.**

**Review please ? :3**

**Bisous Magiques,**

**Piitchoun**


End file.
